Kylux Oneshots
by JakkyLovesScreamer
Summary: Two fluff pieces written the January right after The Force Awakens came out.
1. Chapter 1: A Couple of Notecards

Chapter One: A Couple of Notecards

* * *

AN: Even thought I wrote the other one first, this one's my favorite out of the two.

* * *

"You're addressing the troops today." Immediately, Hux recognized the voice of Kylo Ren from behind him.

Abruptly, he turned to face the door where the sith lord stood, broad shoulders back and arms crossed against his chest. Hux hated when he snuck up on him; no doubt opening and closing the doors silently with his damn control of the force, but he addressed him just as boldly, unphased by his intimidating stance.

"Yes, and?"

Ren stepped forward then stopped. Puzzled, Hux thought he saw him hesitate. He may not have been force sensitive, but he knew Kylo Ren, and Kylo Ren wouldn't dare show weakness in front of him.  
"And?" he repeated himself.

After fidgeting a moment longer, he sighed and extended his arm out to an even more bemused Hux.

"Here."

Hux took his offering and looked them over. In handwritten ink scrawls, there was an overview of his speech written on a few lined index cards. He was shocked. "How did-"

"I have access to all files in the system."

Hux couldn't imagine Kylo Ren actually using a console on board instead of destroying it. "Why?"

In response, Kylo mumbled a feeble, "You suck at talking anyways."

Hux glared at him and uttered a sarcastic "Thanks" before returning to his work. Kylo promptly left without any further explanation.

* * *

Crowds never bothered Hux; it was not easy to daunt the General. As he shouted out self-glorification of the first order and his army, he felt Kylo Ren staring at him, brown eyes boring into his skull through that blasted helmet. As the soldiers turned to admire the display of power in the sky, Hux turned to look at the menace in black behind him. Ren was already staring. As Hux saw the red flashes on the air reflect in his helmet, he reached into his pocket and fondled the notecards where they laid with his thumb. Although Kylo noticed this, he did not know that the General had, in fact, reviewed what he wrote the night before in preparation, nor that all the while, he could not get the sith lord out of his head.

Not a day later, Snoke had called the two officers to a private meeting. Hux crossed paths with the other in the walk through the hall. When Hux marched in step with Kylo, he scoffed audibly at the redhead General.

"What?" Hux grunted, trying not to show his annoyance at the other man's childish passive aggressive mannerisms.

When Kylo didn't respond, he prodded, "Is this about the notecards?"

At that, he sped up his pace and Hux sighed, catching up to him.

"Enough of your antics, but if you must know, they were helpful."

Ren glances at him and huffed, insinuating an unspoken: "Then why didn't you use them?" with the force.

"I _did_ use them," Hux said. "Thank you." This time, he was much more sincere.

The sith slowed his pace for a moment.

"Unlike you, I don't have a problem, admitting when you actually do something right." Hux called back to him.

When Ren glances up at the other man, he expected an embarrassed or flustered look to greet him, any sort of reaction at all, but his own smug expression vanished when he saw the General was stoic. Wanting the reaction he usually elicited out of the other man, Ren shoved him against the nearest wall. He jumped, startled. Before he grew mildly irritated, Kylo quickly removed his helmet and, placing his free hand on Hux neck, kissed him chastely. He pulled away with a nip to his bottom lip, making Hux gasp under his lean fingers. Satisfied with Hux's awesktiken face, Kylo chortled out a "you're welcome" before replacing his helmet and storming off, leaving Hux speechless.

* * *

Hux was constantly busy in the days to come, and he imagined Ren was just as preoccupied. However, it seemed that he loves to mess with him so much to the point that he went out of his way to leave the General a small notecard at his station, reading, "Keep your troops in line for your sake." Hux sighed and crumpled it in his pocket, planning to discard it later. The next morning, another slip appeared, this time wedged in the door to his quarters, saying, "Your ginger stubble is disgusting." _Really?_ Hux thought. _Ginger jokes? He wanted to stoop that low?_ Hux almost laughed out loud as he tossed the slip of paper across the room. _Of course he would notice if I had stubble,_ Hux pondered, remembering the kiss and how smooth Kylo's lips were.

"No." Hux shook his head as if it would dislocate the memory. He sighed as he headed out for another long day of work.

Hux began finding notecards throughout his day, ranging from petty insults to sarcastic compliments (although 'your hair looks soft' hardly seemed sarcastic). The General shoved them all in his pockets, planning to trash them all later, but he didn't have the heart to get rid of them. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the notes stopped coming. Hux never saw a little white corner emerging from a console anymore, and eventually he assumed Kylo had grown bored of it and tried to forget about it. He almost did, until he reached into a pocket in his slacks one day and pulled out a crumpled, lined 4 by 4 index card. It was the first one: "Keep your troops in line for your sake." Hux almost smiled. At the end of the day, he returned to his quarters, instead of sitting at his desk to fill out reports, he dug through his drawers frantically until he found what he was looking for; among the scattered love/hate notes from Ren he found a small stack of blank cards. Grabbing a pen and leaning over his desk, he scrawled a message in blue pen before heading back out his door, gently folding it in half and slipping it in a pocket.

* * *

This was unexpected; nobody dared knock on Kylo's door, especially this late. Stepping to the door, he willed it open to see a certain redhead general waiting for him, shoulders squared and lips set firmly together.

"Yes?" Ren gasped not a moment after he spoke as he realized that his helmet was absent. He silently cursed himself.

Reaching into his left pocket, he pulled out, to Kylo's surprise, an index card folded in half and handed t to him, two fingers loosely extending it to the sith lord.

Of course, Kylo took it, trying not to impatiently snatch it from his hand, and opened it. His face contorted in surprise as he read "Kiss me again" written in blue, script much neater and uniform than his own. His brows furrowed as he looked in Hux's eyes and was met with anticipation. _Is this a joke?_ he wondered, before deciding he didn't care, and leaned in to press his lips against Hux's, pulling him close and burying his hands in Hux's short, red hair, which was softer than he ever could have imagined. Hux's palms found Kylo's cheeks and his tongue slipped into Kylo's mouth, making him groan softly. As Hux broke away, he smirked.

"What?" Kylo demanded, though his face displayed a mere simper in contrast. With a laugh, Hux ran a hand through Ren's hair and down his chest, saying, "You suck at talking, anyways," before he pushed Ren into his room, the door closing with a whoosh behind them.


	2. Chapter 2: Banter

Chapter Two: Banter

* * *

AN: Finale. Enjoy.

* * *

Hux was always a diligent worker, but he found it hard to stay focused when Phasma kept stealing glances his way. The redhead general cleared his throat and nervously pulled his collar higher on his throat in an attempt to cover the bruises and bites from the night before, but he could still feel her eyes on him when he turned his back.

Finally, Hux snapped. Bustling with anger, cheeks red as his hair, he stormed over to her and whispered, dangerously calm, "Do you mind?"

She turned to face him. "What can I do for you, General?" she said cheerily, mocking him.

"I'm trying to work. Why do you keep staring at me?"

With a chuckle, she reached out to Hux's shoulder. At first, he flinched away, but his face of annoyance shifted to alarm when Hux saw what was in her hand. Phasma held out a long, raven black strand of hair.

"Anything to confess, General?"

Leaving Hux blushing and shocked, she turned back to her panel. Not a moment later had Hux's anger returned in full force and he marched out into Starkiller Base's hallways, ginger hair matching the color firmly planted on his high cheekbones.

* * *

Kylo Ren was never hard to find. Hux impatiently huffed into the balcony and was immediately faced with the sight of the sith lord looking out into space. He turned to stand next to Ren and addressed him, drawing the attention of some nearby troops.

"Kylo."

"Yes, General?"

Hux grunted. He hated the smug tone the petty sith constantly took with him. "There is something I need to discuss with you in private." Hux muttered, sparing a glance at their small audience of stormtroopers.

Kylo nodded, motioning for Hux to follow him. The sith led them to a secluded hallway filled with unused control rooms.

Not a moment before the door slammed shut, Hux was scolding Ren. "You need to be more careful about _this_." He motioned with his hands between them.

"Really, Hux? _I_ need to be careful? I'm not the loud one here!"

Hux could feel him smirking behing that stupid helmet. Visibly blushing for the third time that day, he snapped. "Phasma is already suspicious, not to mention some of the stormtroopers already know for sure. We can't have word of our… _personal affaris…_ getting around Starkiller Base! If-"

Hux was cut off by a light pressure at his throat, not enough to hurt him, but just enough to make him stutter and cough.

"Why are you so afraid of being caught?" Ren asked, stepping forward. Hux could not respond in more than just a sputter.

"Don't worry about the troops. They won't spill a word of it to Snoke."

"Only because they are terrified of _you_." Hux spat, voice hoarse and strained.

Kylo tightened his invisible grip of the General's neck, blocking enough air now that he started to squirm. "As they should be," he chuckled.

Hux began to choke, sparatic gasping noises escaping his lips, though his expression remained defiant despite the blush spreading across his cheeks and the furrow in his eyebrow.

Ren did not fail to notice that his blush was not the only thing growing either, and he smirked. Removing his helmet and casting it aside, Kylo moved towards him until he could feel Hux's breath on his face. "I'm tired of running." He whispered, still smiling slyly.

He let go and the redhead toppled to the ground, panting and clutching his throat. "I'm not going to hide anymore." Ren continued, kneeling to the ground to cup Hux's chin. "I'm going to do whatever I want, and nobody has the power to stop me."

Staring deep into the force user's eyes, Hux growled, "Maybe someone should."

He chuckled in response. "Maybe."

The general stood, and Kylo did not miss the way he straightened his clothes and shifted his legs before he straightened up. "Grow up, Ben," Hux coughed.

Rage flared in Kylo's eyes, but Hux continued to speak, clearer this time.

"You act as if you're unstoppable, but you're really not. You're scared, alone, spoiled, and reckless. You only care about yourself and don't work well with others. If you can't even control your own despicable emotions, how are yu supposed to be able to lead an army?"

Kylo snapped, shoving Hux against the wall. "You dare!" he shouted, and punched him in the stomach.

Wheezing with only pain this time, Hux clutched his gut but still carried on. "You're a childish bully. Your power doesn't make you a strong person. An untrained youngling could defeat you." He received another punch, this time to the face. "You're n-nothing!" He spat, blood spewing onto his passion-fueled aggressor. As Ren continued to beat him senseless, Hux thought how unlike himself it was to explode on the sith lord like that. Before he lost consciousness, the general cursed himself for letting Kylo get under his skin to the point that he acted on it. It was what Ren did; he let his emotions get the best of him. But Kylo would get what was coming to him, Hux thought, face now matching his hair, dripping bright red with blood. Snoke would not be happy with his actions. Perhaps, Hux hoped, he might be put in his place and finally learn something for once.


End file.
